


Attention. (Nomin Au.)

by Crystalyne_Black



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalyne_Black/pseuds/Crystalyne_Black
Summary: Jeno was used to recieving Jaemin's full attention. Until Jaemin decided he wouldn't give it to him anymore. Jeno didn't like it.A lot of secret made up plans and a party happened.●(Jeno x Jaemin)●(Slight side Mark x Donghyuck and Jisung x Chenle)•Clarifications:- English is not my first language. I just made this with a entertaining purpose only.- Grammar mistakes could be found on this story.•First part: Attention. (completed and published)•Second part: Extra. (work in progress)





	Attention. (Nomin Au.)

To say Jaemin was erratic was an understatement. 

He spent the last hour walking in circles in Renjun's living room. And it was starting to irritate the blonde haired boy, who was sitting on the couch looking at his stupid excuse of a friend. 

'Can you stop, please?' Renjun spilled out while rubbing his face with his hands. His friend was really giving him a headache. 'You've been walking like an asshole for an hour now, and that won't make Jeno unsaid his words.'

Jaemin stopped his tracks. 

'That is not helping at all, Injunnie!' Jaemin exclamed. He turned to his friend and looked at him before sighing and thowing himself on top of him, whinning. 

'What is your problem?!' Renjun yelled while trying to remove Jaemin from him. 'Why?! Why did you choose me?! Couldn't you go to Mark's house? I'm sure he has better advices to give you, yeah he does!'

Jaemin fell off the couch with a lot thud. 

'Injunnie!' He annoyingly whined. 'You were the only one who I could look to! Mark wouldn't have paid attention to me. He is head over heels for Hyuck and he doesn't shut up about it!' 

This time he thew himself next to Renjun, who was thinking he deserved a VIP room in hell for having to endure with this. 

'Okay, let's recap then, jerk.' Renjun sighed. 'You came to me for advice, because you heard Jeno said he was interested in someone. And he was saying it to Chenle. Not you. And you are his best friend. Am I right?'.

'Yes' murmured with his head in his hands. 

Renjun felt like he could actually laugh at this. 

'And couldn't you, I don't know, come to the simple conclusion that he just doesn't want to tell you?' the blonde suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

'But Jen tells me everything! And he would definitely tell me something as important as being interested in someone!' Jaemin mumbled giving a big sigh before straighening up on the couch. 

'If I recall, wouldn't you the one who almost made him kill himself after he told you he liked some random boy of school? You bothered him for weeks'. Renjun raised an eyebrow and he looked at his friend crearly bored with the whole situation. 

'That brat wasn't good for him!' Jaemin exclaimed. 'I had to make sure he didn't get involved with some random, useless kid who wouldn't make any good to him'. 

The blonde boy smiled, he was waiting for this part of the conversation. 

'Aw, really, Nana? Are you sure it was because you were looking after him?' Renjun intervined his hands and mischievously looked at his friend. 'Wouldn't it be because you're casually in love with him?' 

'Injunnie, no!' Jaemin hushed the blonde. 'We've talked about it! No mentioning I like Jen, it was a one time secret and it must never be said again'. 

Renjun sighed and pitied his friend. The poor boy was so in love and denial at the same time. He couldn't understand how he lived everyday bearing with those kind of feelings. 

'Nana, do you realise you are only hurting youself? No, wait. Not only you, but Jeno too. You make sure to scare off almost every boy who has romantic feelings towards him and viceversa. That's a big reason to him not telling you this time. Besides, why don't you just tell him? It's almost obvious he has feelings for you too. He hasn't just realised yet. Or he's just fooling you by thinking you don't feel the same either'. 

Jaemin stood up from the couch and started walking again. But this time he really was in distress. Renjun words really hit him and they were the whole reason he had gone to his friend house for help in the first place.  
He couldn't stand the feeling stucked in his gut when he heard what Jeno had said. It happened again. He became interested in someone else despite his efforts of trying to win his best friend attention. And they were pretty obvious. Jaemin would always have his arm around Jeno's shoulders everytime they were next to each other. He would always compliment Jeno's clothing everytime he saw him and make sure the black haired boy knew he always notice even the small changes in him. And the best part of this was that he would always get a blush from Jeno's cheecks. It was art, really. 

At this point, almost all his circle of friends had realised he was in love with his best friend. And they supported him (even if Renjun had problems showing it). But he couldn't understand why Jeno hasn't realised yet. 

Was he too obvious and maybe Jeno was indirectly rejecting him? Maybe he didn't want to hurt Jaemin and tell him he didn't love him back. 

That really saded Jaemin, because it was the most close option he had in that moment. Or so he believed. 

Then an idea hit him. 

If he was being too obvious and Jeno was getting tired of it, then he wouldn't be it anymore. He would stop complimenting him, and probably hugging him too. He would start acting colder towards his best friend and going around with other people and maybe do a little flirting. 

It was the perfect idea. Jaemin smiled. 

And damn that smile, Renjun thought. Because that meant Jaemin was getting an idea and he didn't have good ideas. Ever. And it was hard to get an idea out of that iron head. 

'Please Nana, tell me you are not thinking. That doesn't make you any good, honey. Come on, take a sit'. Renjun desperately tried to push his friend on the couch. But his efforts were pointless. 

'We are going to Sungie's!'. Jaemin yelled while looking for Renjun's car keys. 

'No!' whined the bloned. 

'Yes!' exclamed happily the brown haired boy. 'Call Mark! I need him there too'.

'Mark too?! But, Jaemin! It's not good to put the two assholess together. They can blow something up!'. Renjun complained. 

It was pointless because Jaemin hadn't heard him. He was already out with his car keys waiting for him. 

Damn his friends. 

It was going to be a long Sunday. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark sighed. His head was hurting a little and he was giving the best of himself in trying to get what his friend was explaining. It was unrealistic if he was being honest, because Jaemin saying he was going to take 'some time' away from Jeno, without telling him and giving the fact he was hopelessly in love with him, plus Jeno being fucking interested in some other boy. It was too much to take at once. 

In fact, he was called an hour ago. Jisung's voice pulled him out of his peaceful sleep (which might be full of Donghyuck dreams, or not) and told him to come over. He heard his friend muffled voice telling him something about Jaemin going crazy and Jeno being stupid, he wasn't a hundred percent sure. But he surely found out when he got to the house. Jaemin explained his 'malefic plan', as he called it, from ignoring Jeno to try meeting new people. 

And after an hour of hearing Jaemin babbling, he got bored and frustrated. He stopped listening and allowed his mind to travel somewhere else. Somewhere else where he was with Hyuck, laughing, playing, or just enoying each others presence. How he wished the younger boy would notice him romantically. But the closest he got was Hyuck saying he considered him cute, at a party. 

Jaemin voice was getting louder making Mark shook his head to erase those thoughts that weren't accord to the moment. No, he got to focus on Jaemin now.

Oh right, Jaemin. Another poor boy conflicted by love.

'Nana..' Mark tried to get his friend attention, but he was gesticulating while explaining something extremely fast to Jisung. 'Nana..!' he tried louder, still nothing. 

'You know this is going nowhere, do you?' Mark heard Renjun's voice saying beside him on the large couch on Jisung's living room. He sounded like he was about to smack his head on the nearest desk, multiple times. 

'What do you mean, Injunnie?' the brown haired boy asked, he was completely clueless. 

Renjun rolled his eyes and smacked his hand strongly on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. This move startled Jaemin who abruptly stopped talking and it made Jisung drop the coffee cup he was drinking on his white shirt. 

'God dammit, Injunnie! Look what you made me do! Ah, it burns! Sticky, sticky! Burns!' Jisung dropped the cup that, if wasn't for Jaemin's reflexes, would have ended up shredded on the floor. He started to remove the white, now half brown, shirt from him and thew it somewhere else. A big, red mark could be seen on his skin as he pouted, his eyes becoming glassy for the pain and the ruined shirt. 

Mark, who was recovering from Renjun's suddenly outburst, couldn't contain his laughter about the whole situation. Jisung's face was hillarous!

'Well, this is not the result I was expecting...' Renjun rubbed his forehead with his fingers. 'Guys, please. It's Sunday. Let's get this clear so I can go and take a nap'.

''fraid to said this guy is right, boys' Jaemin added as he heard Renjun growled. 'My point is, you already know the plan. I don't want to get in details, but Jeno musn't know anything at all about this. My goal is to comprove if I'm more than a friend to Jen and what would he do if he doesn't get my full attention, or he thinks he have lost me'. 

'Point already comproved' mumbled Renjun. 'You are sick'. 

'Oh, shut up, Injunnie'. Mark stood up from the couch and thew an arm on Jaemin's shoulders. 'He is not wrong. I'll be interesting to get a reaction from Jeno when he realizes Jaemin will not be forever there. And it'll be most interesting to test if he's oblivious to Jae's love or he thinks he doesn't have a chance'. 

'Thank you..?' mumbled Jaemin while forrowing. 

'I agree, too!' yelled Jisung getting downtairs while putting a new shirt on.

'Wait, when did you left, Jisung? Don't answer that. Whatever, I didn't expect a logic answer from you two, so I'm not surprised' Renjun sighed and grabbed his car keys. 'Seems like everything is done here, kids. I'm leaving' he said walking to the main door.  
'Oh, and Nana, you go walking. I got enough of you for today'. 

'What?! No, Injunnie. Come here!' Jaemin whined running after the blonde. 

They exited the house as Jisung walked up next to Mark, both of them looking through the window how their friends argued with each other. 

'Sungie, do you think this is a good idea?' asked Mark as he looked up at his friend. 

'Not at all. But trust me, they will end up together. It's matter of time' Jisung answered and gave a reasuring smile to Mark. 

Mark whined and covered his face with his hands. 

'Sungie... why can't this happen with me and Hyuck?! Why?! Stupid Donghyuck, notice me!'

'Mark, I'm sure you meant "Hyuck and me"...' reasoned Jisung.

'No! Why would I mean that?! I want Donghyuck to be with me, not you!' screamed the brownie boy. 

'Oh, Mark... Really?' Jisung faceplamed himself. 

If there was one thing Jisung was sure about, it was that love make people really stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno closed his locket door as he sighed. It had been a long day. First, he had a fucking three hours long basketball class at 7.am. Don't get him wrong, he loves sports and specially basketball, but he hated waking up early in the morning. 

He had to go walking, because his mother seemed to have taken the car without telling him and it was freezing outside.  
At 10.00 a.m he hoped at least his best friend could get him out of his bad mood, he was wrong. 

So wrong.

When Jaemin got on his sight, he saw something he didn't like at all.  
The brown haired boy was hugging an older student, in a not so friendly way. And it wouldn't have bothered Jeno that much if it was a random boy from school. No, it was Yukhei. He wouldn't say his greatest enemy. But he was close.  
The fun fact was that he hasn't done nothing to Jeno. At least directly. But he was constantly flirting with Jaemin and trying to steal all his attention from him. It made Jeno sick. 

Of course Jaemin didn't summit to it, because he got Jeno after all, and he didn't need anything else. But Jeno felt something different that day, because Jaemin is always waiting for him after his basketball class, and now he wouldn't even look at him.  
Jeno knew he was being selfish, because Jaemin paying him no attention for an hour wasn't gonna kill him, but he couldn't help it. 

That's why he decided he could play a little with Jae. Just to prove something. It didn't go unnoticed by him the looks, the tocuhes and the words the brownie boy dedicated to him. He wasn't sure, but he wanted to try. XiaoJun was the perfect candidate for it.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't your typical asshole breaking boy's hearts everywhere he goes. He had talked to before him, and they agreed he would play along with Jeno. Of couse he asked something in exchange, Jeno would have to do months of extra homework. 

Well, everything for fulfilling his goals. 

You can say he was an attention whore after all.

Jeno wasn't stupid either, he was aware of his not so friendly feelings for his best friend. And he was panicked. Because someone shouldn't be feeling those kind of things towards your best friend. But he couldn't help it. Maybe it was all the attention Jaemin gave him, he got so used to it and now there was no chance he was letting go. All the tocuhes and full teeths smiles Jaemin gave to him only. How could someone not fall for that? 

He sighed again as he made his way towards the cafeteria and pulled his lunch out of his bag. He didn't like school food, always so fatty and toxic. He rather eat natural food.  
Jeno sat in the usual table and waited for Jaemin to come and sit with him. They always do that on Monday's. Jeno would wait for Jaemin to come out of his Math class and eat lunch with him. Then his friends would arrive and Jae would left and then...

A horrible image pulled Jeno out of his thoughts. Jaemin was entering the cafeteria but he was not making his way towards Jeno's table. Instead, he had an arm tightly secured around Yukhei's waist, and they were happily going to Jaemin's friends table. Jeno almost drop the apple he was holding. He felt sick, like he could throw up at any moment.

Why now? Why was this happening when his plan was finally starting to move along? 

He hated to admit it, but he was jealous.

Wait, was he? 

Of course he was.

Jaemin hadn't even looked at him, he didn't come to say hi, and he wasn't having lunch with him.  
It made Jeno's heart hurt. Was Jae so interested in that asshole that he completely forgot about him? 

'Hello, Jeno' a voice next to Jeno's ear made him choke with his own salive and let out a girly squeak. He started coughing and his vision became blurry because of the tears that were acumulating in his eyes. 'Ah, come on. I'm not that scary'.

Jeno felt how he was being palmed on the back and his vision started to get better. And he recorgnized the one and only Doyoung. 

His lovely big brother. 

'Hyung? Wha-at are you doing here?' he coughed again. 'If Jae sees you here he'll make a scene'.

'Look, kid. I don't care at all about that brat teenage attacks. I'm here because I need to talk with you about something rather important. And seeing your face I'm almost sure you're needing to hear it'. Doyoung face was serious and Jeno made his best effort to not worry. Despite being a rough guy, he always knew to give a good advice and he treated all Jeno's friends like they were his brothers too. On special occasions.

Except for Jaemin, there was some back up story there. 

'Okay..? I'm all ears, hyung. Don't scare me'. Jeno said paying full attention to the bigger one. 

'I'm here because some rumor tickled my ears. And before believing some not rectifiable rumors, I prefer asking you personally'. He said clearing his throat. 'What I'm trying to say is...'

'Hyung! What a surprise seeing you here! What's up with the serious faces, guys? Have someone died?'

Oh, no. They got to get here now? 

'Crap' mumbled Doyoung.

Three boys sat in the table where Jeno amd Doyoung were. One of them particulary making a whole mess. 

'Chenle, I'm in the middle of an important talk, can you lower your voice, please?' Jeno eyed his noisy friend. 

'What is it about? screamed the boy again. 

'God Lele, stop screaming. Gotta be quiet for a while. Hey, guys. How are you doing?' Donghyuck sat on the table too and greeted his friends. 

'Guys, please. I need a second alone with my broth...'

'No, no. Let them be, Jen. They won't let you lie.' the oldest gave a malicious smile as he positioned himself straighter on his seat. 

'Awesome, let's begin then' said Chenle as he rest his head on his palm. 

Jeno rolled his eyes at him and listened to his brother. 

'So, as I was saying..' began the boy. 'I've heard you got the hots for an older boy. And not just that, he is the captain of the school football team. Which makes him a bigger asshole. Now, little bro, I came here hoping you could say this is a misunderstanding or otherwise I'll have to break your neck...' Doyoung tilted his head as he smiled. 'And we don't want that'.

When Doyoung finished his statement, Jeno was red from head to toes. This was going so wrong. He wasn't supposed to find out about his "little crush" with Xiaojun. Now how will he explain this to his brother without revealing the main purpose? He have to think and quickly.  
Maybe he could say is just something passing, yeah he could use that one...

'He is only doing it to bother Jaemin' a certain noisy blonde mumbled with a straight face. 

What?!

'Chenle! You weren't supposed to say that!' yelled Jeno as he stood up, dragging some unwanted attention from the other students near them. So he sat again. 'You were the only one I told about this! You can't betray me like this!' he yell-whispered this time.

'I'm sorry Jen! Please don't kill me, I got one more thing to say!'. 

'What?! No, shut up!' 

'He is also in lovehm withm Jaedim toohm' the blonde couldn't finish his sentence because Donghyuck covered his mouth with both hands. 

'I think it's enough information for you to share, Lele. We don't want to kill Jeno yet' 

Jeno could have died that moment. Now his older brother knew about his crush on Jaemin. And not only that, him not really being interested in Xiaojun too!

'Look, hyung. I can explain...' 

'I think there's nothing to explain here, kid. Of all the people on this school, Jaemin? Really? Your best friend?' pity could be seen on Doyoung features. He might be though but if there was one thing he really cared about, it was his little brother. 'I don't know if you noted, but he doesn't seem so... willingly to reciprocate your feelings'. 

He wasn't lying. Behind him, Jaemin was all touchy with Yukhei, at the point he got his face inches away from him. 

Jeno sighed and felt how his chest tightened at the sight. 

'Don't you think I don't know that, hyung? Don't you think I don't know these feelings towards my best friend are wrong and he doesn't feel the same?! I just hoped my plan with Xiaojun worked, but deep inside I knew it was in vain. I don't blame Jaemin if he is not interested that way in someone like me. I think I just got it all wrong' his voice cracked. 'Now if you excuse me'

Jeno stood up and quickly walked out the cafeteria, tears threatening to fall.  
Why can't he have one thing going good on his life? 

The three boys were left on the table speechless because of Jeno's statement. The first speaking was Doyoung. 

'Well, this hasn't ended as planned. I'll talk to you later. And yes, I mean you Chenle. Now, I guess I'll have to go after him. Hope to not see you again soon'.

The older followed his brother tracks and dissapeared from the cafeteria too.

'Do you think I have screwed it up?' asked Chenle and looked panicked at his friend. 

'Kinda, but it was necessary in some point. Despite Doyoung is gonna kill you later, you did good. Besides, you told me about this the second after Jeno told you, you screwed it up before this'. Donghyuck elbowed his friend. 

'Good. Now I can have a peaceful sleep' he sighed. 'So, Hyuck, are you thinking the same as me?'

They looked at each other. 

'The fact that the little scene Jeno has just made hasn't gone unnoticed by Jaemin? Definitely'. 

'That too. But I was thinking we have to intervene here and finish this for good'.

Now there was mischief hiding on the look they were sharing. 

'Oh, Lele! I love when you show me you're capable of thinking'.

'Remember Jennie, from our class, is throwing a party this weekend?' the blonde smiled.

'Definitely'. Donghyuck smiled too. 

'Then follow me, Hyuck. We have some arrangements to do'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaemin sighed as felt Yukhei clinging up to him. The kid was taking too seriously all the 'relationship' thing. It was supposed to be a facade, not something so real. But Yukhei was too damn clingy to Jaemin's liking. 

He just hoped it could be Jeno instead of him. 

His feelings for his best friend have seemed to have intensified these last days. He couldn't looked away from Jeno even if he tried. Obviously when he wasn't looking either.  
It was a fact there was something up between them. Because they hadn't talked since Monday "without reason".  
It seemed Jaemin's plan had worked after all.

He could swear he had seen Jeno running from the cafeteria the other say when he and Yukhei almost kiss. And Doyoung after him. It was something. He wasn't sure but it was possible. 

Whatever. His main problem now was the clingy boy on his side. They were on a dark corner in Jennie's house. 

She was throwing a party, which if you asked him, was not bad, but he had rather be enyoing it with Jeno.  
He had only went because Jisung and Mark bursted into his bedroom screaming about he having to go and blah, blah, blah. Renjun was behind them armed crossed against the doorframe, and Jaemin found himself surprised because he wasn't complaining about it. So, he decided to give it a chance. 

So, here he was. Already wanting to go home. 

He scanned the dance floor and watched his friends moving their bodies at the music pace. He wished he had the willing to do so too. 

His eyes widened as he saw how Mark came stupidly dancing towards him and dragged him to the centre of the dance floor, separating him from Yukhei, who whined louder enough to hear him over the music. 

Jaemin moved his body a little and let himself be. Maybe this time he could let the music play louder than his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music was loud on Jeno's ears. He didn't understand why he wasn't in his bed crying hugging a pillow.  
It was his best option after the heart to heart talk he had with Doyoung, where he told him about his unrequited love for his best friend. However, he was glad his brother gave him a shoulder to cry on. 

Instead, he was in front of Chenle moving stupidly on the dance floor. Donghyuck was next to him doing the same.

They have insisted him to death to go to the stupid party, and eventually he got tired of hearing his friends whining and he tagged along. After Chenle properly apologazing to him, obviously. Maybe he could distract himself a little as they say and forgot about his "unrequited" feelings who seemed to be stronger than ever. 

He suffered all week seeing Jaemin being all touchy with Yukhei, all the school saying they were already boyfriends. 

The worst part?

Jaemin hadn't still come to him, not even a word from the brown haired boy. 

It really saded Jeno. It saded Jeno from the point he decided to break off his arrangement with Xiaojun about the relationship thing. It seemed pointless now that Jaemin got somebody else. 

He felt his arms being grabbed and him being spinned around across the floor by Chenle's doing. It seemed to be his way of dancing. He could already see himself falling on the floor if he keep that speed up.

'Wait, Lele! You are gonna make me fall! Stop!' he yelled over the music. 

'Just dance, Jen. Let yourself be!' the blonde cheered as he suspiciously eyed the students around them and made a particular move that made Jeno almost fall on top of someone. 

'Hey, watch your steps, asshole!'

Jeno frozed as he hear Jaemin's voice ringing his ears. The music didn't let him hear it properly, but damn, has he missed that voice. 

They made eye contact as their eyes widened. The whole surrounding seemed to dissapear and the music to stop. 

Until Jaemin frowned and turned his back to Jeno. 

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He didn't talk to him for a week, ignored him without reason, and now he turned his back to him? 

Jeno felt how an uncontrollable rage took over his body and mind. And he let the emotions flow for once. 

He grabbed Jaemin's shoulder and turned him around roughly. He looked at him in the eyes, anger showing.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' he yelled as loud as he could.

He didn't expected Jaemin to replied back.

'What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you Jeno?! Let me go!

He tried to free himself but Jeno was getting none of it. Instead he grabbed Jaemin forearm with an unknown strength and dragged him to the nearest room he found. He didn't care if he was struggling to free himself, he was gonna listen. He threw him there and closed the door behind him, turning the light on. 

'Explain now, Na Jaemin! Tell me what is wrong with you!' he vociferated getting closer to the boy, cornering him up between the wall and his body. 

'Me?! I should explain?! You were the one who dragged me to this room and threw me here! You should explain!' Jaemin yelled while moving his arms above his head. 

'Don't try changing the subject! You know what I mean! What was all that this whole week? You seem to have forgotten about me!'

'I was supposed to look for you?! Why don't you go to Chenle! You didn't seem so hurt when you went and told him all your secrets!'

'That's all you got to say? A stupid whim?!

'It is not! You haven't come either. And I did nothing to you. Explain that!' Jaemin tried to move forward but Jeno pressed his body further and put both his hand to each side of his head. The boy tried to supress a blush for the compromised position they were in.

'When I tried, you were with your so beloved boyfriend, and you paid no attention to me!' 

Jaemin gained trust in himself as he heard Jeno's words, the jeaolusy evident in his voice. It was the perfect opportunity.

'What's up, Jen? You can't see me happy? You can't stand the feeling of seeing me giving attention to someone else? Is that it?' he teased as he moved forward again, until the space between their bodies was nonexistent. 

'N-no, it- it is not that!' Jeno mumbled. He wasn't so confident now. Jaemin smiled.

'It seems it is. How curious Jen. I felt the same way when you said you had a crush on someone else to Chenle'. 

Jaemin knew he was pushing too far, but it was now or never, he have got this far, there was no going back now.  
Either it ended good or it ended bad.

'Tell me, why did you do that? I can't give my attention to someone else but you can? That's what you are trying to say? Tell me why you did it, Jen'. 

'I-I I did it because I like you, idiot! I did it because I wanted to see if you were interested in me too! But now I know you are not and I screwed this whole friendship up! I know that you don't-'

Jeno couldn't finish because his lips where covered with Jaemin's. He felt shook run through his body as Jaemin started to kiss him. The brown haired boy sorrounded his waist with his arms and tried to pull him closer.  
Jeno wanted to kiss back, but something was stopping him. 

'Jae...' he broke the kiss as Jaemin opened his eyes, looking confused. 'We can't do this, you have Yukhei... this is.. this is wrong...' he mumbled.

Jaemin leaned forwards again capturing his lips one more second before repliying.

'What I have with Yukhei is nothing more than an arrangement we have with each other. You see, this lacking of attention could be a made up plan by me to see how would you react to me ignoring you, or not' he explained as he tightened his grip on Jeno's waist. 'Please, don't get angry with me, Jen. It was a stupid move, I know. But I was so jealous and I'm stupid and I just like you a lot and-' he sighed 'Forgive me, please?' he pouted. 

Jeno shook his head as he chuckled.

'As much as I would like to punch that adorable face right now, I can't. It was a stupid move, yes. But I forgive you, I can't get angry with you now, not anymore. Not when I know you like me back'. He slipped his arms around Jaemin's neck and brought their faces closer. 

'Good. Because I do like you, a lot...' he mumbled and closed the distance between them in a real kiss this time.

Their lips moved in sync as they felt how they hearts would explote of joy. All the repressed feelings and love were put in that kiss. It was shy at first, both of them testing the waters, until Jaemin turned around cornering Jeno up the wall this time, deepening the kiss and tightening the grip on his waist.  
The black haired boy let out a shy little moan at the sudden action as the kiss grew more passionate. Still with their tongues fighting for dominace and their bodies pressed together, Jaemin couldn't seem to get enough of Jeno.

Jeno broke the kiss as he gasped for air, his breath out of control, Jaemin was in the same condition. They looked at each other lovingly in the eyes before leaning in for another kiss. This being shorter than the one before.

'God, Jen... You don't know how much I've wanted this' said the brown haired boy between kisses. 

'I can say the same thing Nana, can't seem to get enough of you' Jeno said as he rested his forehead on Jaemin's and looked in his eyes. 'This mean you are my boyfriend now, doesn't it Nana? I-I mean only if you want me to-'

Jaemin kissed him again. 'Of course I want to, Jen'. 

They laughed about how chessy they were being and went for another kiss, but a knock on the door startled both of them. 

'Guys, are you alive in there? Have you killed each other or did the plan worked?'a muffled voice said through the door and Jeno could have sweared it was Chenle's. 

Plan? What the hell?

The now couple went to open the door and found three boys, expecting outside.

'Well, considering your messed up clothes, I asumme the plan worked' Renjun said.

'Yes!' exclamed Chenle and hugged Jisung. Quickly realising of what he had done, he let him go and blushed. 

Jisung chuckled a little before saying. 'I'm glad it worked'.

'Care to explain, guys' Jaemin asked even if he knew a little about what they were meaning. 

'Of course, Nana' said Chenle, recovered from the embarrassing moment. 'It was our plan to make you guys come here and meet in the party. It ocurred to me and Hyuck agreed with it. We went to Jisung's and made the plan up with Mark and Renjun. We just had to make you both come and then I had to wait to Jisung's sign and throw you Jeno to Jaemin, but I'm not sorry' the blonde chuckled. 

'So, you made this whole encounter and party thing up?' asked Jeno.

'Not the party, Jennie was throwing it anyways, it was an excuse' replied Jisung.

'Yeah, if there was no party I would have locked you in a closet for a whole day and let things sort out' said Renjun and smiled maliciously.

'I see' mumbled Jeno. 'You guys surely are stupid. But I'm glad you did, now I can say I have Jaemin by my side' he grabbed the boy's hand and give it a squeez. Jaemin's smile couldn't be bigger.

'Thank you, assholes' he said. 'Oh, please tell me you got rid of Yukhei, I saw him following me when Jeno dragged me here'. 

'Don't worry, Nana. Renjun had a few words with him' cheered Chenle. 

'Just for the record' added Jaemin 'Where are Mark and Donghyuck?'

'Well...' Jisung scratched the back of his head. 'Let's just said things got heated up in the dance floor and they got to use the bedroom'.

'What?!' screamed Jeno.

'Nothing that eventually hadn't happened' mumbled Renjun. 

'Yeah, you could say that' agreed Jaemin. 'Let's enjoy the rest of the party, shall we?' 

'Yes!' screamed Chenle and he got dragged by the hand by Jisung. Detail that didn't go unnoticed by the rest.

They decided to shrugged it off, though. They could ask later. 

The boys went to the main floor again for the rest of the party. Jaemin and Jeno hand by hand with big smiles on their faces.

Let's just say Jeno got Jaemin's attention after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!


End file.
